Trigun: The Planted Angel ch1
by gametaken
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood meet a young girl who offers the starving heros a place to stay: if they don't mind the fact that she's trying to kill Vash.
1. Trigun: The Planted Angel ch1

TRIGUN: THE PLANTED ANGEL PART ONE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun or any of its original characters but I do own the made up characters depicted in this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Oh, look! Another one.) This story is about the mesh of confusion between the Trigun characters when a new character comes into play.

Claiming to be no one special, this new character, a young woman who looks to be about the age of 21, befriends Vash & the gun toting preacher, Wolfwood. The truth slowly begins to unravel as the identity of this young lady emerges & harsh feelings betray her actions. (Sounds like a thriller!)

CHAPTER 1: TROUBLED FRIEND

The suns were up high over the small city of May. The infamous duo of Wolfwood & Vash sulked about the town, looking for a place to stay. The people in this city weren't too big on strangers. Vash released an anguished groan as he seated himself lazily on a bench behind a large fountain.

"This is pointless," he protested. "No one's going to give us a place to stay. Especially without money to pay them with."

Wolfwood seated himself next to the red coated blonde.

"You complain too much, Vash. Sooner or later, we're bound to find some sweet soul who'll give us a place to stay."

They were quiet for a moment when the low grumbling from their empty stomachs broke the stillness. Vash sighed.

"And hopefully some food. I'M STARVING!!"

The light laughter of a young woman caught their attention. They both looked up from their depression to find a young woman standing before them. She had a kind face with deep amber eyes that seemed to reflect the truths of the world to all. Her skin was a dark tan as if she's been out in the sun her entire life. Her long dark brown hair draped over her shoulders in slight curls. She wore a white button up shirt under a Mexican style poncho & black pants with brown boots.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. If you'd like, you can stay at my house until you're ready to go."

She didn't even finish the statement before the two were at her feet, bowing & hugging her legs.

"OH, THANK YOU KIND LADY," Vash bellowed.

"We are eternally in your debt," Wolfwood added. She smiled nervously as she tried to pull her leg out of Vash's grip.

"It's no problem. Really. I've got a guest room you could use." Wolfwood straightened up with a big grin on his face.

"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but you can just call me Wolfwood."

She smiled sweetly at him. Wolfwood grinned sheepishly & scratched his head.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Isabel Rodriguez, but you can just call me Izy. Most people do, anyway. So, uhh… What's his deal?" she questioned, pointing down at Vash.

Vash stood up straight, with a nervous look on his face. He looked to Wolfwood.

"Should I tell her?"

"You're gonna have to." Vash heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ok, but you have to promise me, Izy, that you won't freak out & call the authorities, ok?"

Izy smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Seńor Vash the Stampede. Your secret's safe with me."

Wolfwood & Vash gaped at her with opened mouths.

"How'd you know my name?!"

She laughed lightly again.

"It's easy. I've seen you before & I've heard stories about you. Not that I believe your reputation. Obviously, none of the others in this city know how you really look like."

Vash scratched his head.

"You've seen me before, huh? Where? I don't remember even meeting you."

She reached into the breast pocket on her shirt & pulled out a pair of red sunglasses. The glasses were round like Vash's but the frame was a dark, blackish brown color. She slipped them on & looked back at the two.

"In my dreams. Come on, you two. I don't plan on standing out here in the sun all day." Vash looked at her then back to Wolfwood.

In her dreams, he thought. Wolfwood smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Vashy boy! If we keep her waiting I don't think the invitation will last."

They followed Isabel down the streets & to her house. It was pretty well kept considering it was in a neighborhood filled with rundown old shacks. Upon walking through the door, they found the inside was even better furnished.

The living room they entered was filled with the warm light from the old lanterns that hung from the ceiling. There were two squat looking armchairs in the living room, fat & cushiony with red worn out fabric, sitting about a small fire place built into the wall. A dark carpet lay in the middle of the room.

"Nice place," Wolfwood said.

"Thanks," Izy replied. She was in the kitchen fixing up some drinks for the two.

"Take a seat at the table," she pointed to a small, round wooden table with four chairs about it.

"I'll fix you guys a nice meal."

"Thanks a lot, Izy," Vash said as he seated himself at the table. Wolfwood sat on the chair across from him after propping his large cross against the wall next to the door. Vash had done the same with his large duffle bag. (I'll just call it a duffle bag.)

"No problem. I haven't had guests in a long time. It's nice to finally have someone else to talk to."

There was a soft meow as a black neko (that's cat in Japanese) hopped up on the table. Its eyes were a bright lime color.

"Mooww," it said again.

"Dominguez! Get off the table. We have guests."

"Is that his name?" Wolfwood asked.

"Dominguez?" She nodded.

"Yes it is. It was the name of someone I lost long ago… But that's really not important," she said, obviously trying to cheer herself up.

"What's important is you two getting something in those stomachs of yours. I could hear them grumbling a mile away."

Wolfwood smiled.

"Oh, come on, now! It wasn't that bad."

"Your stomachs are grumbling as we speak! Well, no matter. Dinner's ready!"

She plated the food & sat them before the two along with a glass of water for both. Vash licked his chops & rubbed his hands together.

"Oh boy!! This looks GREAT!"

"You can say that again," Wolfwood exclaimed.

"Well, dig in, boys! I hope you don't mind leftovers."

"Not at all, Ms. Izy! Not at all."

"You don't have to be so formal, Wolfwood. Just call me Izy."

It grew late, so after Vash & Wolfwood ate, wait, let me take that back, inhaled their food, the three had a small conversation of nothing important. After wards, Izy showed them to the guest room.

"I may only have one guest room but there are two beds, so you don't have to worry. If you need anything, I'll be down stairs."

They had climbed up a set of stairs made of the same adobe material as the walls of the house. Vash saluted her as she went.

"Don't worry! We'll be just fine. After a meal like that, I'm ready for a nap."

Izy laughed at the silly man & walked downstairs. Wolfwood stretched himself out on the bed closest to the window.

"I call the window seat!"

"Whatever. All I care about is getting some well deserved shut eye. G'night Wolfwood, old buddy!"

"Good night."

While the two slept, Izy sat in one of the squat armchairs in the den strumming the strings of a finely made acoustic guitar. The front was a light oak color with a black neck & the back & sides the deep color of cherry wood.

She strummed the metal strings lightly, playing a fast Hispanic styled tune. As she did this, she looked into the burning flames in the fire place.

The wood that burned crackled & popped as they turned to cinder. Her mind was elsewhere, though. Her eyes grew distant & glazed over as she looked back on a memory long ago.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the separation of her brother, Dominguez, & her.

The SEED ship was ready to crash. Dominguez had put her in an escape pod. He told her that he was going to help the others, & she believed him.

She was so young then. She was prepared to wait for him so they could leave together, but he closed the hatch & sent her by herself. Ever since she landed on this God forsaken planet, she has waited for her brother. He never came so she started to search for him.

Finally, she forced herself to believe that he was dead. To believe that he would never come back & that she would never see him again. Her mind believed that. But her heart thought otherwise.

She could still feel his presence. She knew that he could still be alive but she never listened to her heart. She knew the rest of the crew couldn't have made it. They were only human. But, her brother could've made. They were both PLANTS like Vash & Knives.

Isabel had in fact heard the truth about Vash.

She heard it from his brother. She hated herself for what she had to do. Knives had told her that her brother was in fact still alive & that he could take her to him.

But only if she did something for him. Her eyes welled up with tears for her brother & also for what she had to do to this man. She couldn't believe that the Vash she had met was the same, vicious murderer who destroyed July & Augusta. He acted so kind & silly.

She hated herself dearly for what Knives told her to do. But she had to see her brother again. She needed to see him. How could she bring herself to kill Vash?


	2. Trigun: The Planted Angel ch2

TRIGUN: THE PLANTED ANGEL CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.

Author's note: Okay, this chapter is longer than the first one and if you missed the first one, here's what happened; Vash and Wolfwood meet a kind stranger, by the name of Isabel Rodriguez, who offers them a place to stay. They, of course, accept the offer. What they don't know is that Isabel has a troubled story and is a PLANT like Vash. She thinks back on her past and the loss of her brother, Dominguez, in the SEED ship crash. Knives has hired her to kill his brother and she is having some emotional problems on whether or not to go through with it.

CHAPTER 2: TWO TIMER

Isabel sneaked into the guest room Vash Wolfwood were staying in, guitar at hand. There was a wide grin on her face her eyes were filled with mischief.

She stood straight held the guitar at ready position. With that, she started playing loud fast, all the while yelling "Wake up! Despierta! Get up, sleepy heads!" in a sing song voice.

Vash nearly fell out of bed because of this. Wolfwood woke with a start but then shoved his head under the pillow.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Wolfwood complained.

Isabel grinned stopped playing the guitar.

"Because, sleepy head! You two are gonna help me with some errands."

Vash Wolfwood stood up straight looked at her with disbelief. "What!" they said simultaneously.

"It's just what I said. You gotta pay me back somehow for your room food. Not everything in life is free."

Vash's jaw dropped. "But you said you wouldn't mind having us stay here!"

She smiled winked at him. "That was before the roof started to leak. You might not have noticed, but it rained last night, believe it or not."

Wolfwood got up stretched. "So you want us to fix the roof for you, huh?"

"You got it, buddy boy! While you two fix the roof, I'll be at the market getting groceries."

She grinned one last time then she turned around left. Wolfwood picked up his jacket off the floor put it back on.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Vash looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "And you were the one who said that sooner or later, some 'sweet soul' was bound to come give us a place to stay."

He pulled out a cigarette. "I think I was wrong about the sweet soul part."

Vash sighed stood up, picking up his own jacket slipping it on.

"Well, I guess we better get started before she comes back." Wolfwood nearly dropped his lighter.

"You mean you're actually gonna do it!"

"Well, yeah. That's the general idea. What did you think?"

"Well, I thought we could just mosey on our way before she comes back. You know, take some supplies before we go."

Vash shook his finger at Wolfwood. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wolfwood, I'm ashamed in you. What the Hell kind of preacher are you, anyway? We can't do that! She was the only one nice enough to give us a place to stay some food. And, besides. We still have no idea where we're gonna go next."

Wolfwood sighed put his unlit cigarette away. "You're right. I hate it when you're right."

Vash grinned. "Yeah, I know. Aint it cool?"

"Whatever, Vash. Let's go." They walked down the stairs looked around. Isabel was indeed not there.

"How are we supposed to know where she keeps her tools, anyway?"

Isabel walked back through the door picked up a wallet that sat on the kitchen table.

"The tools are around back. There's a tool shed back there." She clapped her hands. "Chop! Chop! No, I'm joking. But I'm serious about the roof."

Vash Wolfwood sighed.

"You have a cruel since of humor, Izy," Vash noted.

She grinned. "Yeah, I know. Aint it cool? Well, I'm going now. Tah, tah, boys!"

She turned walked out the door again. Wolfwood walked up to Vash began pushing him out the door.

"You heard the lady. Let's hurry up get this out of the way." Vash shrugged.

"Okie dokie then!"

(CHANGE SCENES!)

At the market, Isabel kept a cautious eye out incase Knives sent any of the Gun Ho Gun after her. She didn't spot any right away but that didn't ease her state of mind.

She wore a Mexican style poncho as she meandered through the market booths. She wore this every time she went out so it could hide the gun holsters at her sides.

There was a Peace Maker in each gun holster. (For those of you not familiar with guns, a Peace Maker is a six shooter revolver.)

She earned a few small glances from the people around her but they didn't last long. They never seemed to bother her. She paid for the groceries, two brown paper bags full of them turned to leave.

She nearly dropped the groceries when she saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows at the side of an old abandoned building. It beckoned her to come forth with a gnarled finger.

She took a deep breath looked around cautiously before walking towards the lurking figure. She knew who it was.

It was one of the Gun Ho Guns. They called him the Reaper. She held the grocery bags tight in her arms. When she was safely concealed from the eyes of the innocent bystanders, she faced the Reaper.

"What do you want now?" she asked boldly.

The Reaper's narrow face split in a sinister smile, revealing crooked stained teeth. He wore a wide brimmed black hat with a black cape like coat about him with tattered ends.

"The Master wishes to speak with you."

"What does he want? I'm working on the mission as we speak."

"Are you, now? No more questions. Follow me."

She really had no need to "follow" the Reaper. He stretched his long, scrawny arms about her shoulders then they were swallowed in darkness.

When the darkness vanished, the two stood inside an old, abandoned cathedral. The sun light poured through the stained glass windows in a colorful array on the stone walls wooden floors.

The Reaper backed away into the shadows Isabel placed the grocery bags on one of the many benches. She looked up from them at the steps before the altar.

Knives sat on the steps, elbows propped up on his knees.

He smirked looked up at her.

"It's funny, really. It's funny how I'm staying in this cathedral. The house of God."

He began to chuckle in a sinister way. Isabel walked up slightly to stand about 10 feet from the man.

"What is it you want, Knives?"

Knives' smirk disappeared.

"You shall address me as Sir if you ever want to see your brother alive again."

Isabel clenched her teeth fists.

"Yes, Sir."

She forced the words out of her mouth with some effort. The smirk appeared again on Knives' face.

"I'd say you are getting kind of attached to your assignment."

Isabel shook her head.

"No, Sir. I'm merely trying to gain his trust."

Knives clapped his hands lightly in a sarcastic applaud. "I see. That's a good strategy. But you've had plenty of chances to take his life. So why didn't you?"

She looked down, away from his eyes said, "I know of Vash's reputation, Sir. I don't think my gun skills can match his."

Knives smiled. "I didn't hire you for your gun skills, Isabel."

Suddenly, he was closer to Isabel than anyone has ever been before. Isabel's eyes went wide in shock as he placed a hand on the back of her head his other arm about her shoulders.

"I've heard of your reputation in botany. You make some of the best poisons in the world. I know. I've decided that I want you to bring him to me alive. Make up an excuse bring him to me. You'll have to drug the priest, Wolfwood, too. Bring Vash behind the building where you met the Reaper. There, you will use your poisons. There's a reason why people call you la Dama Venenosa."

(That's Lady Poison in Spanish.)

Isabel nodded silently.

Knives was so close, her cheek brushed against his chest as she nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

His grip about her shoulders tightened he jerked her head back by her hair.

"Aagh!" she exclaimed in shock.

Knives' eyes were narrow with a burning anger.

"But if I find that I can't trust you, you will never see your brother again, or the world as you see it now, for that matter."

His grip around her shoulders intensified as he pulled harder on her hair.

"Do you understand?"

The pain shot through her scalp shoulders. "Y… yes, Sir." She tried hard to keep her voice calm collected.

He released his tight grip on her shoulders let go off her hair. He held her close to him as he placed his chin on her head in the embrace.

"Good girl. I trust you with this. There is no time limit on your task, but try not to take so long, Isabel."

With that, he let go of her walked back to his steps. "That's all. Reaper, take her back."

She was seething with an inner hatred for Knives. He had been too close for her comfort. The Reaper was suddenly next to Isabel with her grocery bags in his arms.

"Time to go," he said.

His voice was nether worldly sinister. Isabel nodded to show she was ready. His dark coat wrapped around them both then she stood alone in the alley where they met.

Her grocery bags were back in her arms. She took a deep breath leaned against the wall.

She slid down to the ground began to breathe hard as if she's been running. She placed a shaking hand over her face tears welled in her eyes.

(CHANGE SCENES!)

Vash Wolfwood were finished with the roof Wolfwood was sitting at the table, holding his fingers tightly.

"Vash, you klutz! I can't even trust you with a hammer before you go bangin' my thumb like that!"

Vash turned back around from the cabinets with bandages ointments.

"It's not my fault! I told you not to move you fingers!"

"I had to move 'em or else I would've been here with a nail stuck through my finger!"

The front door opened Isabel came in with two brown paper grocery bags.

"What's all the hubbub about?"

Wolfwood pointed his good finger at Vash.

"THIS IDIOT HAMMERED MY FINGERS!"

Vash knocked Wolfwood in the head. "Quit making it out like it's my fault!"

"It IS your fault!"

"Now, now, boys. Calm down. No one got anywhere by arguing."

She walked over to the kitchen placed the bags down on the counter. She pulled up a chair next to Wolfwood.

"Ok, lemme see it."

"Hey, I wanna help," Vash pouted.

"No way," Wolfwood exclaimed.

Isabel sighed. "Vash, could you put away the groceries for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Izy!" Vash seemed pleased now that he had something to do.

Wolfwood glared at him. "Suck up. Ow! Watch what you're doing, woman!"

Izy glared at him. "Quit being such a baby, Wolfwood! It's not so bad. There. All finished. Happy now?"

Wolfwood examined his fingers. Vash had hit more than one in his attempt to hammer in nails. "Hey, not bad. You should be a nurse, Izy."

She shook her head. "Naw. Patients are too whiny. Just look at you for example."

"Gee. Thanks a lot," Wolfwood said with a laugh.

She laughed lightly as she stood up to put the things away.

"Did you guys fix yourself something for breakfast? I kinda left in a hurry."

Wolfwood Vash looked at each other, then at Isabel. Then they broke out in loud laughter.

"AHAHAHA! YOU'RE ASKING US THAT! AHAHAHA!" Vash bellowed.

Wolfwood laughed said, "Izy, it's us you're talking to! Of course we didn't!"

Izy sighed helplessly as a large anime sweat drop slid down.

"You two need help. Well, then, you'd like a good breakfast, huh?"

Vash placed his hands on Izy's shoulders with a big grin. "I'll make breakfast for us all!"

Isabel jumped when he did this. His smile faded as he looked at her with a serious look. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you seem jumpy."

Izy stepped away from them busied herself with folding up the paper bags to put them away.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Really. Vash, I'd like to make breakfast, so… so you two can chill out. I'll make breakfast."

She reached to open the fridge when Wolfwood pulled her away. "You can tell us, Izy. Something's wrong. I can tell."

She looked at him with nervous eyes then at Vash, who was looking just as worried as Wolfwood. She pulled away from Wolfwood continued with the business of making breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong, Wolfwood! I keep telling you. Nothing's wrong, honest. You two go sit in the den or something. I want to get started on breakfast."

Vash sighed shrugged. "If you say so," he said, walking to the living room.

Wolfwood looked down at Isabel, both he Vash were much taller than she was.

"If you're in trouble, Isabel, we can help. Honest." Isabel looked up at him.

Knives hadn't told her about Wolfwood. He hadn't told her about how he was hired to protect Vash. But he changed his mind wants her to bring Vash to him. How was she going to pull it off?

"There's no trouble, Wolfwood," she lied, smiling sweetly up at him. "Really. Now, go! Out of the kitchen!"

"Ok! You don't have to push," he said in a friendly manner.

Vash was seated outside on the small wooden patio, glasses on as he looked out at a small group of kids playing soccer. Wolfwood walked outside joined him, pulling out a cigarette lighting it.

He took a long drag before looking at Vash. "I don't buy it."

"Neither do I. Something's bothering Isabel."

"Yeah."

Vash looked on at the children. "When I looked at her eyes, they were filled with fear. But why?"

Wolfwood breathed out a puff of smoke it tangled itself in the air before vanishing.

"Something happened when she went to the market. Do you think someone tried to mug her? Or… worse?"

Vash shook his head. "No. If that did happen, she would've shot the person."

Wolfwood looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"She left with two Peace Makers under that poncho. She would've shot an attacker. It might have been some one she knew."

Wolfwood shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I didn't even notice the guns. How did you notice them when I didn't?"

"It's because you were to busy thinking she was one of those sweet, innocent souls. Besides, I never fail to notice a gun."

Wolfwood nodded his head "True."

The two watched the group of children kick the ball around with really no point. It was just "kick the ball back forth" that's it.

One of the kids kicked the ball too hard it bounced in Vash Wolfwood's direction. It rolled to a stop before Vash's feet.

He picked up the ball walked over to the kid. The kids looked up at Vash in amazement.

"Geeze, mister! You're tall."

Vash smiled. "Yeah, I know. Be careful with this ball, kids."

He handed the ball back to them they ran back to their game, laughing as they went. Vash walked back to the patio sat down.

Wolfwood looked at him with a smirk as if saying, "you weirdo."

"You've got a way with kids, Vash. I could've used you back at the orphanage."

They heard footsteps coming from the door. Looking back, Izy stood behind them, wearing a white apron. She didn't have her on poncho or her gun belt.

"You two just gonna sit out here all day? Breakfast is ready."

"Great! Meal time," Vash said, jumping to his feet.

Wolfwood got up stubbed out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe. "I'm ready. Ready to stuff my face."

She smiled. "Are you two always this hungry?"

Vash grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "We can't help it. We have fast metabolisms."

Izy smirked. "Sure. That's it. Come on, you two." Vash Wolfwood sat at the table as Izy went to plate the food. Wolfwood Vash got into a conversation while she did this.

She pulled a small vile out of the pocket of the apron. It contained a clear liquid substance. She put a few drops of it over Wolfwood's scrambled eggs then put the vile away.

"Ok, boys. Prepare to have your taste buds delighted. I'm the best cook in this part of town."

She placed her plate down, and then Vash's, then placed the drugged plate before Wolfwood. She seated herself after setting the drinks down on the table.

Wolfwood Vash dug in immediately. Izy smiled sweetly at them, laughing lightly. "Slow down, you two, or you'll choke."

Vash started to choke quickly took a gulp from his drink.

"Too late," Wolfwood said. By the time they were finished, the drug started to kick in.

Wolfwood placed a hand on his head. "Man, why am I so tired?"

Vash smirked. "You probably wore yourself out eating," he said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Broom Head!"

Isabel stood up gathered the dishes. "Maybe you should go lay down? Take a nap."

Wolfwood nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." Wolfwood walked up the stairs dropped down on the bed. He was asleep instantly.

"Hey, Vash, after I finish with the dishes, I've got to get something at the market."

"But you just came from there."

"Yeah but I needed to make a second trip. I saw a neat table that could replace this rickety old dining table," she lied. "It'll take two to bring it here."

Vash nodded. "Sure, I'll help. I'll help with the dishes, too, so we can get through them faster."

"Thanks, Vash." She said this half heartedly because she felt bad for lying to him.

After she washed the dishes, she handed them to Vash so he could dry them. They were finished in no time Izy pulled the poncho back on after putting on her holsters.

She saw Vash looking at them smirked. "A girl's gotta have some protection in this world," she said, patting her guns.

Vash smiled. "Of course. Are you any good with guns?"

"Well, I'm not that bad. My aim is great but I'm not that quick on the draw. Not as quick as you, of course."

"Don't be so modest, Izy." They were out of the house on their way to the market.

(TIME PASSES THEY'RE AT THE MARKET!)

They walked through the crowded market place, looking about. Isabel was looking for the place where she met the Reaper.

"How much further is it, Izy? We've been wandering through here for a while. And I swear I saw that same old chicken twice already."

Isabel spotted the abandoned building sighed. "It's right over there. It's right behind that old building."

"I guess there was no room on this street for it, huh"

"Yeah. That's right. Come on." She pulled him along by his hand.

Vash looked around at the abandoned building. "This is a rather dangerous place for a market booth to be around."

Izy shrugged. "You can never figure these people out."

They stood behind the building Vash looked around. "I thought you said it was behind this building?"

"It is. I can't believe you don't see it. It's over there." She pointed Vash turned to see.

She pulled out another small vile from her shirt pocket opened it. "Where?" She passed the vile under his nose he grew woozy.

"Whoa I'm feelin' kinda funny. G'night!" He dropped to the ground.

Knocked out.

She closed the vile put it back in her pocket. "Please forgive me, Vash," she whispered.

The Reaper appeared out of the shadows Isabel Vash were wrapped in the darkness again. They were back in the cathedral.

Considering the fact that the Reaper was very scrawny, he lifted Vash onto the front bench with ease.

Isabel stood away from him, silent distant, holding back tears. Knives was behind her. She jumped with a gasp looked back.

Knives placed his hands on her shoulders smiled down at her. "Good girl. I will keep my promise, as I said." He snapped his fingers the Reaper vanished away in the shadows. He reappeared with a man in his arms.

The man had dark brown hair skin like Isabel's. He wore a black shirt with dark blue pants black shoes.

The Reaper came forth towards Isabel lowered Dominguez. Tears spilled freely from Isabel's eyes as she fell to her knees next to her brother. She lifted his head onto her lap as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

His closed eyes opened appeared hazy glazed over. They were a dark brown, almost black.

"Is… that you?"

She smiled hugged him close. "I found you."

"I'm glad."

Her smile faded she released her grip on him. She stood up helped Dominguez to his feet. She looked at Knives.

"What are you going to do with Vash?" she asked him. Knives smiled coldly.

"That's none of your business. You've done your job received your payment. Now it's goodbye. Reaper, take her back."

"Wait! No! What are you going to do with Vash?" Dominguez held her back from charging at Knives. Also from reaching for her guns.

"Isabel! Enough! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care! What are you going to do with Vash, Knives? Tell me!"

Knives sneered maliciously. "You should keep your mouth shut, girl. Listen to your dear brother. I'll be settling old brother issues with Vash. Reaper! Didn't I tell you to take them back?"

The Reaper bowed his head turned to the brother/sister pair.

"Time to go."

His coat wrapped about them they were once again enveloped in the darkness. They appeared behind the old building Izy fell to her knees.

Dominguez squatted down next to her, his hands on her shoulders. "Izy… Izy, what did you do?"

To be continued . . .


	3. Trigun: The Planted Angel ch3

TRIGUN: THE PLANTED ANGEL CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

Author's note: This is a short chapter. (Only about six pages.) So your eyes shouldn't have to suffer too much.

CHAPTER 3: BETRAYAL & FRIENDSHIP

Izy was broken down because of what she did. What would Wolfwood do to her if he found out what she's done?

"Isabel Marie Rodriguez! Answer me! What did you do?"

She looked into his dark eyes & was momentarily shocked by seeing her own, frightened reflection in his eyes.

"I have betrayed my friends. That man… Knives. He told me I could see you again if I brought him Vash the Stampede…"

"So what are you crying about? This is a good thing! Now we won't have that menace in this world anymore."

She slapped her brother square on the cheek. His eyes went wide in shock as he looked back at his little sister.

"You're wrong! You don't know him like I do! Vash is a good man… And I did something horrible; I know it, but… I'm sorry Dominguez. Please, forgive me…"

Dominguez shook his head. "No. There's no need for you to ask my forgiveness. I'm just happy to see you again."

He hugged her in a warm embrace but Isabel didn't hug back. She just sat there, staring into nothing.

"We have to save him… some how…"

Dominguez looked at his little sister & lifted her face up so she looked at him. "What happened here? Tell me everything."

And so she did. She told him about her first meeting with Knives then how she met Vash & Wolfwood. She told her about what Knives first asked her to do & what he told her to do after he changed his mind.

Dominguez took this all in seriously as he sat back. "Well, it seems you've gotten yourself into a predicament."

"Yes it does. Wolfwood is back at my house. We should go now before he wakes up to find me gone."

(CHANGE SCENES! BACK AT THE CATHEDRAL!) (snicker)

Vash opened his eyes to the high ceilings of the old cathedral, the warm colorful light shining down on him from a tall window.

"I'll have to thank Ms. Izy for her help properly. She did a fine job drugging you & the priest."

Vash sat up straight on the bench & glared at his brother, who was seated on the steps before the altar.

"What are you saying?"

Knives chuckled maniacally. "You mean you don't remember? Isabel. She's the one who gained the trust of Wolfwood & yourself. She's the one who brought you here & she's the one who drugged you. Pretty crafty, isn't she?"

Vash couldn't believe what he was saying. "No! You're wrong! You did this! You & one of the Gun Ho Gun! Where's Isabel?"

Knives sighed. "You are so naïve, Vash. She is probably well on her way back to her house with her brother. I bet Wolfwood is going to wake up to a nasty surprise. I told you. She isn't the innocent little flower you thought she was. She's quite gifted with both the gun & home made poisons." Vash stood up, his fists & teeth clenched. He was trembling with anger.

"You… You made her do it, didn't you? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Knives smirked & stood up. "All I did was promise her something. Something she wanted badly."

"What? What did you promise her? Did you promise her life to her you sick bastard?"

Knives looked at his brother with cold eyes, hard as stone. "Not her life. Her brother's life. It worked well enough. But, alas, I did not ask her to bring you here so I could kill you. I changed my mind. I brought you here to give you a second chance. Change your naïve ways of living, brother. I'm offering you a position of power. You'll need power when the new world order comes."

"New world order?" (For some reason, I like the way that sounds. NEW WORLD ORDER! It's got a nice ring to it. Like bologna.)

"Yes. Well, it's more like the destruction of this miserable little planet."

"Never! I will NEVER join you! I can't even bring myself to do something so damn evil! It's wrong! It's wrong & you know it!"

"Calm down brother. Calm down or I'll make you calm down."

"Really? What are you going to do? Fight me? Come on, then! Fight me!"

"Don't be foolish, brother. Reaper." He snapped his fingers & Vash vanished in a dark whirlwind.

(CHANGE SCENES! ISABELLA'S HOUSE!) (Gosh, this is redundant.)

Wolfwood's eyes opened after his long rest. They opened to the sight of a warm, sunlit bedroom furnished with two beds & dressers. He looked at the other bed. It was empty. He remembered now. He had taken a nap after breakfast.

"What time is it?" He stood up, but sat back down as a head rush made him dizzy.

"Whoa! Head rush." He cleared his head of the foggy haze that is sleep & stood up again.

He opened the door & the sound of low talking reached his ears. It was Isabel & someone Wolfwood couldn't recognize by voice. It was a man's voice, though, so he knew we had company.

He walked down the hall as he made for the stairs. He strained to hear another voice. The voice of his friend, Vash. But it never came. He walked down the stairs & into the kitchen.

What he saw & didn't see worried him. Isabel sat at the table with a mug in her hands. And next to her sat a man with the same dark skin & hair as Isabel's & eyes as dark as night.

"Well, who do we have here?"

Dominguez stood up, nearly knocking his chair down. But Izy placed a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Dominguez. This is the priest I told you about."

Wolfwood looked at Izy then at Dominguez.

"So this is your brother? But I thought you said he was lost to you?"

"I was," Dominguez said. "But now I'm back."

He extended a hand to Wolfwood. "Padre, mucho gusto. Very pleased to meet you." (It's a little Spanish class as well as a story! Yay! -)

Wolfwood shook the extended hand with a smile. "Same here. No need for the padre bit. Just call me Wolfwood. Say, Izy. Where's that broom head Vash?"

At that, they both diverted their eyes from Wolfwood. Izy looked down into the coffee in her mug & Dominguez turned away.

He leaned against the wall & looked at his feet.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like the answer?"

"Because you won't," Isabel said, standing up. She walked over to Wolfwood & showed him the vile with the clear sleeping drought.

"I have to ask for your forgiveness my friend. I have done a great sin."

Wolfwood looked at the vile. "What's that?"

"It's what I used to drug your breakfast. That's why you were asleep for so long."

Wolfwood stepped back, his brows furrowing. "Why did you drug me, Isabel? Tell me."

Isabel sighed & seated herself in a chair.

"Please forgive me, Wolfwood. I drugged you so that I could take Vash to Knives."

At this, Wolfwood pulled a hand gun out & pointed it at her head. In response, Dominguez pulled out both Peace Makers from Izy's holster that were on the counter next to him.

"Enough," Izy said, calm & collected like she always liked to be. Wolfwood looked down at Isabella but didn't lower his gun.

"You are working for Knives?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. I only did this one thing to get my brother back. I had to. He was the only family I had & I needed to see him again. I needed to see him alive. Wolfwood, please! I had no choice."

"Knives held your brother hostage?"

She nodded. Dominguez, who didn't lower his guns either, said, "He took my weapons & used this demon of a man to knock me out. Next thing I knew, I was being held prisoner in some cell."

Wolfwood lowered his gun & undid the hammer. He put it away & walked to the door. He stopped & said to them with his back facing them, "I'm sorry. I hope you can live a happy life with your brother, Isabel. May you be with God."

She smiled. "Vaya con Díos, Seńor Wolfwood." (That means Go with God, Mr. Wolfwood.)

Dominguez put the guns down & walked after Wolfwood. He grabbed his shoulder & turned him around. "You're not just leaving, are you?"

"Why not?"

Dominguez's eyes grew angry. He grabbed the front of Wolfwood's shirt. He was just a little shorter than Wolfwood but he was strong. "You aren't even going to help your friend? Vash needs your help!"

Wolfwood didn't even flinch. He simply looked Dominguez straight in the eyes & said, "Isabel just did my job for me. I've got no reason to help Vash."

Isabel stood up, eyes wide. "You mean you've been working for Knives all this time?"

Wolfwood nodded. "He hired me to protect Vash for him. But there's really no need for it now."

Dominguez, who was still holding Wolfwood by the shirt, punched him straight in the face. Wolfwood toppled to the ground as Dominguez stood before him.

"You are no priest. You shame the Lord! If you want to do your job, then you should protect Vash. He needs your protecting right now, you bato!"

Wolfwood rubbed his cheek & wiped some blood off his chin. He stood up, surprisingly, with a smile.

"You're right. I guess it took your brother here to sucker punch me to realize it. So what do you propose we do?"


	4. Trigun: The Planted Angel ch4

TRIGUN: THE PLANTED ANGEL CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun

Author's Note: Alrighty, then! With Vash in the slammer and Wolfwood and the Rodriguez siblings hatching up a plan to bust him out, this is guaranteed to be a good story. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: JAIL BREAK

They sat there in the kitchen making up a good plan to help out Vash. They finally came up with one. Dominguez proposed the plan to go back to the cathedral & divide them along the perimeter.

Having done this, they search the place for any possible areas that Vash could be held prisoner. Isabel had said that Knives had no intention on killing Vash. Not yet, anyway.

Isabel nodded her head to her brother's plan. Wolfwood looked at him & asked, "So what do you suppose we do if we get found out? What if Knives' got guards standing around the perimeter?"

Dominguez shrugged & his sister & Wolfwood nearly fell out of their seats.

"You mean that's your entire plan?" Isabel exclaimed. She sat back in her seat & heaved a sigh. "You were never too bright, Dominguez."

He crossed his arms & glared his sister. "Well I'm not the one who thought Cheese Whiz was paint."

"Would you shut up! I told you not to mention that again!"

Wolfwood snickered but quickly tried to hold it in as Izy glared at him.

"What! I was new to this kind of shit!" Dominguez laughed & patted his sister's shoulder.

"Ok, calm down, Izy. We better get ready. We'll move at night."

Wolfwood crossed his arms & propped his feet up on an empty chair. "What about the rest of the plan?"

Dominguez shrugged. "We'll have to think on our feet."

Again, the two nearly fell out of their seats. Isabel stood up & took her poncho off. "I'll show you the artillery room."

Both Dominguez & Wolfwood looked at her as if they didn't know her & thought she was crazy.

"Since when did you have an artillery room, sis?"

"Yeah," Wolfwood added.

She shrugged, placed a finger on her chin & looked up as if she was thinking. "Welllll… I'd say I had the room for a couple of years… Two… maybe three… What?"

Dominguez rubbed his hands together with a look of sure eagerness. "Oh boy! That's what I'm talking about. Let's see it! Come on! Come on!"

"Hold your horses, hermano. Umm … Can you two turn around?"

They shrugged & turned their backs on her, Wolfwood with some hesitation. She turned to face a wall with a painting of an old Mexican, sombrero, big mustache, poncho & all. She reached for the painting & took it off the wall to reveal a metal panel with some numbers on it.

She punched in some digits, the beeps plainly audible, and then came a whirring mechanical sound & the wall parted.

First, it was the adobe wall covering, and then it was a steel door that parted revealing another steal door with a large lock of some sort. She turned back to the others, who, despite her telling them so, were already turned around.

"Whoa," both men said eyes wide with wonder.

Dominguez looked a little angry. "Hey, I'm family! How come I had to turn around?"

"Because, Dominguez. I know you as a little trigger happy & I don't trust you with my guns at any given moment. Well, it's not that I don't trust you… wait, no. It's just that."

Dominguez slouched over. (He looks all sad & teary eyed like a chibi in funny anime style.)

"Don't take it personally, bro. Anyway! Back to our mission. We'll need some good guns."

Wolfwood raised a hand.

"Yes, Wolfwood?"

"Ummm… Where'd you get all this tech?"

"Well, what do you expect a PLANT to do? I like to keep up with the times, Mr. Preacher Man. I salvaged all the technology I could from the escape pod Dominguez stuck me in when we escaped the crashing SEED ship. Might I add, he put me in ALONE! You're a terrible liar, Dominguez."

Wolfwood scratched his head.

"PLANT? SEED ship? Yep, I'm confused."

Dominguez sighed. "We're PLANTS like Vash & Knives. We're not as young as we look."

"How old are Vash & Knives?"

"Try in their late hundreds."

"HUNDREDS!"

"Guys! Guys, we need to focus! Let's focus," she said as she drew an imaginary circle in front of her & the others.

She sighed & turned back to the locked door. Their was a panel in the shape of a hand that she placed her hand on. Lights flashed then the door opened to reveal rack upon rack of guns.

All sorts of guns. From snipers to Uuzies, shot guns to rifles, semi automatic to machine. Not to mention an assortment of hand guns, pistols, revolvers, & machetes.

She looked back at the two. "What? I like guns. Dominguez, take your pick. Wolfwood, you too."

Wolfwood shook his head with a smirk. "That's ok. I've got my own guns."

"What? Do you mean that little gun you pulled out on me? That's not gonna last you, hon. Trust me. The bullets are gonna fly."

Wolfwood sighed & turned to fetch his cross. "You never learn."

The brother & sister looked at each other then shrugged & looked back at Wolfwood. He came back with his cross over his shoulder. With a click, the straps flung loose & the clothe covering fell to the floor to reveal his large gun.

He placed it before him & showed it off like one of those ladies who show off prizes on The Price Is Right.

"As you can see, I have a lovely assortment of guns myself. Not to mention this baby," he patted the steel, "works as a machine gun AND grenade launcher."

He hauled the cross on his shoulder as it switched into his machine gun. Dominguez & Isabel looked with blank faces (funny anime like of course) & applauded him.

"Nice one," Izy said.

"Yep," Dominguez added.

"We'd better get some rest," Wolfwood said. "We'll be leaving at night."

(CHANGE SCENES! BACK AT THE CATHEDRAL!... AGAIN!)

When all cleared & his vision returned to him, Vash found himself in a prison of steel. His hands were bind with metal cuffs & he sat on the cold steel floor.

He looked for his gun but found it gone. With the cuffs on the way they were, he couldn't use his gun arm either. The Reaper appeared outside the cell, a wide, crooked tooth grin upon his mug.

He stretched a scrawny arm through the cell bars & his gnarled, claw like hand held Vash's gun. "Looking for this? I couldn't just leave you with it now could I?"

Vash got up & ran to face him, hoping he could kick the gun out of his hand or something. But the Reaper was much faster than he & he withdrew his hand & it, along with his arm & the gun, disappeared into the folds of his long, dark coat.

"Damn it! Shit!"

Vash kicked the cell wall & sat back down. "Normally, I wouldn't approve of this language but YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

He knew he couldn't do anything right now. The cuffs were stronger than ordinary ones so he knew he couldn't break them. He already tried that.

The Reaper stood away from the cell, concealed in the shadows with piercing cold eyes & a wide grin that split his face.

Vash got an idea. If he couldn't escape from this prison, he could at least try & get some information.

"So, Reaper. Is that what you're called? What is it that my brother has against you?"

"Against me?" His grin weakened & his eyes portrayed a bit of shock, but that didn't last long. "Nothing, dear Vash. Nothing at' all. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you wouldn't be working for him just because you want to, would you? He has to have something against you & that makes me curious."

This, obviously, made the Reaper laugh. His laugh was high pitched & eerie. It made your skin crawl & the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

"You are quite the inquisitor, Vash! But you must know that you are wrong. I simply wish to do what I do for Knives of free will. New world order sounds good to me. I hate this barren planet we are forced to live on & I can't wait for its demise."

Vash sighed & fell back. There goes that idea down the toilet, he thought.

All Vash needed now was a plan. But, knowing him, one of those wasn't too far away. He twisted his hands around a bit, trying to see if he can get the cuffs up enough so he could use his gun arm.

That was pointless. The cuffs were on so tight, he quickly gave the struggling idea up as his cuffs started to cut off circulation.

Luckily for him, he had good friends.

Crouching behind the rubble remains of an old building behind the cathedral were three gun toting psychos lookin' to break a friend out of his jail.

A preacher with a cross full of guns, a young PLANT woman with two Peace Makers, a shotgun on her back & a machete, & a PLANT man with a machine gun in his hands & hand guns galore tucked in his black trench coat.

Good arsenal, huh?

Wolfwood took a breath then looked at the brother & sister.

"So. Think of anything, yet?"

Izy's face was serious for a moment then loosened to an embarrassed grin.

"No, not really."

Dominguez sighed & raised a hand slightly.

"Yes, brother dear?"

"I've got a plan. On our way to this convenient hiding place, I spotted a couple of Knives' goonies patrolling. They don't look too tough."

"So you're saying we sneak up on them from behind,"

"And shoot them, yes."

Izy sighed as she looked at the two. "Shooting them would make to much noise. Leave it to me. I'll come back when it's okay for you to come out."

Wolfwood looked at the girl as if she were mad. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, sis! Those guys are pretty hard core looking."

"I thought you said they didn't look too tough," Izy retorted.

"Well, yeah but… You're a… a…"

"A girl? Yes I know. So what? I'll be fine, you worry too much."

She got up & walked away to stand against the cathedral wall. Wolfwood looked at Dominguez with a smug expression.

"Aww, you care so much for your little sister. How sweet," he mocked.

"Shut-up!"

Isabel sneaked around the battered walls. Inching her way to the corner, she stuck her head around it & saw a man patrolling the cathedral.

She crept silently from around the corner behind the man. He was only armed with a shot gun.

She was close to him.

So close, in fact, that she could reach his neck with her arms.

She did this.

Quickly & silently, she reached her hands for the mans head & snapped his neck.

"Aa-!"

The man fell but Isabel caught him & lowered him quietly to the ground after she dragged the limp form behind the corner.

"Damn, this bato weighs a ton!"

Stepping around his dead body, she crept around the next corner but quickly stepped back.

There was another guard, armed with a machine gun, walking her way. She was sure he didn't spot her.

She pressed her back flat against the wall after hiding from view & waited for the man to come this way. He walked around the corner, possibly expecting to see his friend walking in the opposite direction.

Instead, he found his friend's dead body sprawled on the ground.

"What the-?"

He was cut short by a piercing blade across his jugular.

She obviously didn't believe that killing was wrong. These men lived for sin so they died in sin.

After skirting the edges of the cathedral, she ran back to the others.

"Coast is clear. Let's go!"

With that, they split up around the cathedral. Wolfwood went in from behind & Dominguez & his sister came in from the front.

Wolfwood snuck in from a large window with the glass panel broken out of the frame. He held his cross close to him, his finger on the trigger.

Dominguez squatted at the base of a long, stained window portraying the Virgin Mary praying & looked through a red panel at the interior.

There was nothing there.

"Hey, sis, you think Vash is here? I don't see anyone inside."

Isabel sat on the other side of the front doors at the base of another tall stained window, portraying the Lord Jesus Christ setting a dove to flight. She looked through the window & saw no one.

"He should be here," she said. "Maybe Knives relocated him?"

"Most likely. I'll go around the side, OK?"

Izy nodded her head. "Fine. I'll go in the front way. Ready?"

"Set."

"Go."

Dominguez took off past Isabel and to the side of the cathedral. Izy pulled the shotgun off her back & held it at the ready, cocking it as she went. She pushed one of the doors open & it creaked as it slid open.

She quickly slipped past the door & closed it. The familiar room was empty save for a gray neko taking a cat nap in the straw manger of Baby Jesus in a statue scene of the Three Kings.

"I wish I could be as relaxed as you," she said, patting the cats head.

He purred as she did this then his ears perked up & he ran off under one of the benches.

"Now, what's gotten into him?" she asked, watching the cat curl up under the bench.

She soon found her answer as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Knives looking down at her with a sinister grin.

"Knives!"


	5. Trigun: The Planted Angel ch5

TRIGUN: THE PLANTED ANGEL CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter in the Planted Angel series. (Look at me! I'm starting to call my fan fics series.) I hope the last for chapters have kept you wanting more and I hope this last chapter does too! I might type up another fan fic with Isabel and Dominguez in it . . . maybe . . . e.e

CHAPER 5: UNCHARTED PLANS

"Why so surprised?"

He grabbed the shot gun, which took Isabel bell surprise. He jerked it from her & tossed it away. It skidded away, sliding to a stop before the doors.

"Come for my brother, have you? Don't worry. He's still alive," he said, holding her face in his hands.

He came closer & Isabel found herself with a strange attraction she couldn't seem to settle.

"You must really care for that imbecile of a brother of mine." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes & stroked her cheek.

"After all I did for you, Isabel, you turned against me. I brought you your beloved brother, alive & well. I even offered you a position of power."

Their faces grew closer so that their was less than an inch between them.

"I can't seem to fathom my brethren. Vash, Dominguez & yourself. We're all alike. All PLANTS. Yet, I seem to be the only one with a clear vision. Why is that, I wonder? Do you know?"

Isabel could barely utter the words as Knives' cold blue eyes seemed to place her in a trance.

"Because," she managed, "no one is the same. No one mind thinks alike. It's not natural."

Knives' expression changed to that of a questioning look.

"Oh, really? Are we natural? No, of course not. Humans made us what we are. Humans have an unnecessary compassion for life. I, on the other hand, believe only the strong shall live. The weak die like flies in a spider's web."

Isabel's hands hung limp at her sides. Her fingers twitched as she gained some control. They reached for the Peace Makers at her sides.

Knives seemed to be ahead of her as he reached for her hands. He was quick & strong as he clenched her hands in his larger ones.

"Dama Veneno," Knives said. "That's such a pretty title for such a deadly pastime."

Isabel nearly fell back as he pushed her against the wall. She was strong but Knives was stronger. She couldn't pull her hands free from Knives' grip without dislocating joints or breaking any bones.

She needed her hands.

She wasn't prepared for what came next. Their lips met as Knives kissed her lightly.

"As I said, only the strong survive. I could use you but your will is weak. Perhaps reassuring is needed?"

She spat in his face.

"You can burn in Hell with el Diablo!"

All notions of calmness & questioning left Knives' face & was instead replaced by vengeful anger. Her left hand was free as Knives drew his right back & struck her a harsh blow across the face.

She fell to the ground, her lip bleeding & her cheek soar.

"If you're going to be so incompetent, you can wait for me in death."

He pulled out a gun & pointed it at her, a wide, sinister grin on his face with eyes completely devoid of compassion.

"It truly is sad, dear Isabel. You would've been strong as the right hand woman of this world's new over lord. You'll have your brother for company in Hell, though."

She wasted no time but pulled out her guns & with one, she shot the gun out of Knives' hand & with the other, she made an aim for his head but missed. Instead, she shot his shoulder.

"AUGH! You rancid bitch!"

She got to her feet & ran behind a large statue of a saint. Knives got his gun back in his hands & shot at her as he ducked behind the cover of the benches. Izy ducked out from behind the statue & fired a round at him.

Knives was quick & the bullets did nothing but blow off bits of wood from the bench.

"I'll give you but one chance to reconsider, Isabel. You are a beautiful woman & you are of my kind. Power will come easy to you & I bet our child will be strong."

"BURN IN HELL, BURO!" She fired more shots at him & ducked back under cover as Knives shot some in return.

"You missed your chance!"

Bullets flew like Hell fire, blowing off chips of stone a wood. It was calm elsewhere, though. Wolfwood crept through old passage ways & found himself face to face with a dark figure. In this darkness, he could not make out the figure.

It seemed to be the same for the dark figure. Shots fired & the two figures ducked for cover.

"Knives," Wolfwood exclaimed, "I'm officially resigning, OK, buddy?"

"Knives?" said a familiar voice. "Wolfwood, is that you?"

Wolfwood ducked out from behind his cover. "Dominguez? Where's Isabel?"

"We split up out front to cover more ground. Did you find anyone?"

Wolfwood shook his head, "No. Let's get out of here. There's nothing in here."

"There was no one in the Mass section."

They both retreated from the dark cathedral, stepping through the broken window & into the moon light. A sinister cackle could be heard from behind a tall statue of Christ.

"What was that!" Wolfwood exclaimed turning around with his guns at the ready.

A tall, slender figure appeared from behind the statue. A man with a crooked smile & sinister eyes. He wore a tatter hat & coat, the ends of the coat curling & writhing like beheaded serpents.

"Ah, the woman's friend. Her brother as well! Well, well! I think this would come as interesting news to you both. I believe my master should be having his way with the PLANT woman. Such a beautiful creature is fore him only."

"What did you say!" Dominguez pulled out his machine gun but Wolfwood placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Dom. Where's Vash?"

"Vash! What about my sister!"

"We'll take care of this guy after we get the information then you go look for your sister & I go look for Vash," he whispered.

The Reaper cackled. "Since you'll be dying oh so soon, I feel it necessary to tell you. I have him kept in a strong prison beneath this cathedral. After the master has pleased himself with your young woman, he'll take care of that fool, Vash."

"He'll do no such thing!" Dominguez exclaimed. "He better not lay a finger on Isabel or I'll lay a cap in his ass! Come on, Wolfwood!"

Wolfwood & Dominguez fired a barrage of bullets at the Reaper as they both ran in separate directions. Wolfwood ducked behind the fallen statue of a saint & propped his gun up.

Dominguez ran behind the corner of the cathedral & fired a round of bullets at the Reaper. He soon had to change the magazine as the Reaper easily dodged the bullets, moving like a formless wraith across the moonlit earth.

(Again, for those of you who no nothing of guns, a magazine is another term for a clip or cartridge of bullets for a machine gun or other types of guns.)

"Damn it!" Wolfwood cursed. "He's dodging all our shots! I'm running out of ammo, here!"

"Wolfwood," Dominguez said so only they could hear each other over the barrage of bullets, "I'll draw his fire! You send him a shot from that grenade launcher of yours!"

"ARE YOU MAD!"

"Slightly! Hurry it up, Padre!"

Dominguez ran from his hiding place & straight towards the Reaper. The Reaper pulled out two guns & fired at him. The plan worked. The Reaper's attention was on Dominguez as he ran in plain view.

A piercing pain shot through Dominguez's leg as a bullet broke flesh. He stumbled & fell before the tall statue of Christ. The Reaper closed in.

"NOW!" Dominguez cried.

The Reaper turned around to find a rather large grenade charge coming straight at him. He released a horrible screech & lifted his arms as the grenade exploded.

Wolfwood came running to the impact to find no remains of either the Reaper or Dominguez. Simply charred earth & Vash's gun several feet away.

"Dominguez! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Dominguez said, hobbling over from behind the statue of Christ.

He leaned heavily against the statue, the blood from his leg dripping & forming a puddle at his feet. A trail of it led from the charred earth to behind the statue.

"You OK man?" Wolfwood said, walking over to help Dominguez.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is nothing. I managed to escape behind the statue before the grenade blew. Where's the Reaper?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Do you think he got away?"

"Most likely. But my guess is he's not happy."

"Let's go find Vash."

Dominguez ripped a strip of clothe from his shirt & wrapped it around his leg wound.

"I'll go find Vash, you go help my sister. I'd only be more trouble for her with this leg of mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just go!"

He nodded his head in understanding & they separated. Dominguez, who picked up Vash's gun, heading down to the prison, Wolfwood off to look for Isabel.

Wolfwood didn't have to look for long because he heard the sound of gun shots coming from the cathedral. He followed the sounds, gun at hand & soon found himself looking through the tall window of the Virgin Mary at the scene of flying bullets.

He spotted Isabel's fallen shotgun at the door & took a deep breathe.

"Here goes nothing!"

He ran through the doors & hid behind some benches. Knives turned his attention to Wolfwood & grinned.

"The priest! Haha! You fools!"

"Wolfwood!"

Wolfwood looked over at Izy, who was curled up with her guns, waiting for a chance to shoot.

"IZY! Are you alright! He didn't try anything, did he!"

"I'm FINE, Wolfwood!"

Knives grinned maliciously as he shot at Wolfwood.

"You're acting like a worried lover, priest!"

"You need to learn to shut your MOUTH!"

Wolfwood shot a barrage of bullets in Knives' direction. Izy took this chance & ran from her cover to Wolfwood.

"Thanks for coming, Wolfwood."

"It's my pleasure," he said, ducking behind the bench as Izy shot at Knives. "We found Vash. He's below the church in some jail cell. Dominguez went to go look for him. We had to get through that Reaper guy, although I don't think he's dead yet."

"Are you alright, Wolfwood?" she asked as she ducked to reload her Peace Makers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dominguez got a bad shot in the leg, though. That's why he went to go look for Vash."

"I thought I heard an explosion," Izy said with a grin at Wolfwood. He grinned back & grabbed a couple of guns from his cross.

(CHANGE SCENES! CHURCH BASEMENT!)

Dominguez limped down a dark passage way, groping the walls with one hand for balance & guide & the other hand holding a hand gun.

"Damn it! Where's a light switch when you need it?"

Just then, as if in answer to his question, his hand stumbled upon something on the cold, steal wall. It was a switch! He flipped it & luminescent lights flickered on above him, flickering on & off.

"I owe you one, God."

He hobbled down the passage until he came upon a single door. It stood ajar, with the faint sound of whistling on the other side. It was an old song that Dominguez heard a woman visiting the SEED ship he & Izy were on sing.

"Vash!"

The whistling stopped.

"Who's there?" came the familiar voice.

Dominguez hurried to the door & swung it open. There, behind the iron bars of a prison cell, stood Vash with his hands behind his back.

"Vash!"

"Dominguez! Ol' buddy, ol' pal! Am I glad to see you!"

Dominguez grinned & limped over to Vash.

"So, how's it hangin'?"

"Oh, you know. The same ol' stuff. A nice little tea party & an erotic video here & there- GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Dominguez laughed & pointed his gun at the lock.

"Stand back, Vash."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The lock fell & Vash kicked the door open. "Great! Now the cuffs."

"You want me to shoot those, too?"

"What? NO!"

"Don't worry! I won't shoot off any fingers."

"I hope you're talking about me."

BAM!

One shot carefully placed shot the cuffs loose.

"OUCH! I told you to be careful!"

"Still got all your fingers?"

He counted. "Yes."

"Good! Then you're fine. Here's your gun."

Vash grabbed his gun & kissed it. "You're back! I missed you so much!"

"Get a grip, will you? It's only a gun."

"Let's go, Dominguez. I'll bet Wolfwood & Izy will need our help."

They walked through the passage way, Dominguez limping behind Vash, & headed towards the others.

"I'll bet they're in the main church," Vash said.

"Yeah, & when I find that bastard Knives I'm gonna blow his brains out."

"You're in no condition to do that, anyway."

"I don't care! If he did anything to my sister, that sick bastard is going down."

(CHANGE SCENES! . . . WHERE THE OTHERS ARE!)

Knives gritted his teeth as a shot grazed his head.

"Damn it! The Reaper failed me greatly. I'll have to – huh?"

A dark, writhing form came crawling to Knives. It was the Reaper.

"Master! Forgive me, Master. The fool priest had a powerful weapon. I …"

"Get me out of here, Reaper! These damned fools are starting to annoy me. I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, Master."

In a gust of dark wind, the folds of the Reaper's cloak wrapped about them & they vanished.

"Wait! Izy, they're gone."

"What! He can't be gone! I've gotta give that sick pervert Hell!"

She ran from behind the bench to where Knives was but only found the grey neko curled up in a daze under the tattered remains of the benches. Bullet shells lay scattered on the floor.

"Damn!" Isabel exclaimed, kicking the bench, which shattered at the impact.

Izy was fuming & seated herself on one of the benches that was still intact. Wolfwood walked over to her & placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You make a habit of keeping things away from me. Important things." He sat down next to Isabel, who had her face in her hands. "Tell me. What happened here with you & Knives?"

She took a deep, shuttering breathe & sniffed, running a hand through her hair. Her face was red with both anger & embarrassment & her eyes were watery with slight tears.

"He did . . . something . . ."

"What? What did he do?"

Wolfwood held her hand in his hands, his expression serious & worried.

"He . . . kissed me. He said . . . when the new world order came, he wanted me by his side. The sick asshole even said we were going to have children. That'll never happen," she said, standing up quickly.

Her face was red & she looked like she was about to burst into either rage or tears. She wasn't expecting Wolfwood to give her such an embrace. It was a comforting embrace &, although it brought horrible memories, she didn't fight it.

They stood there, Wolfwood with his arms around Isabel & Isabel with her head leaning against his chest & slow tears welling in her eyes. The sound of foot falls could be heard from a door behind the altar.

The door swung open to reveal Vash & Dominguez. Dominguez was leaning on Vash for support.

"Where's Knives?" Vash asked.

The two separated, Isabel running to her brother & Wolfwood standing with his hands in his pockets & his face red.

"He's gone. He left with the Reaper."

"Isabel, are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he? You don't have any gun shots, do you?"

"I'm FINE, Dominguez! It's you I'm worried about. Come on. We should get home."

(CHANGE SCENES! BACK AT IZY'S HOUSE!)

Izy was bandaging up Dominguez's leg, which was propped up on a chair, in the dining room. Wolfwood was leaning against the wall & Vash was trying to make a tune on Izy's guitar in the den.

"Give it up, Vash," Wolfwood said with a smirk. "You'll never get it."

"Don't put him down like that, Wolfwood," Izy said, finishing with Dom's leg. "He might get it one day."

She stood up to face Wolfwood, her arms crossed & a small band-aid on her cheek.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving, huh?"

She had her hair down & it lay over her shoulders in deep brown waves.

"Yeah, I guess so," Wolfwood said.

"Hey! Izy! Can I have the guitar?" Vash asked.

"No," she said simply.

Dominguez grabbed a cane from off the table & walked over to Vash. "I'll teach you some of the basics for guitar, OK Vash?"

"Yay!" Vash got off the arm chair & sat cross legged on the floor, his hands in his lap as he looked at Dominguez with the guitar like an eager child.

Wolfwood & Izy laughed lightly at him. "Just like a child," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for Vash, Izy. He's always like this."

She shook her head. "No. Not for Vash. For betraying you. For the poison, for the trouble . . . for Knives."

Wolfwood's expression grew soft & he smiled. "There's no need to apologize, Izy. I understand why you had to do it. Hell, if I were in your position, I'd do it, too!"

Izy sighed & closed her eyes. She opened them & looked up at Wolfwood. "Don't forget . . . to take the rations I packed for you two. The next city is really far from here. Here's some money, too. You'll need it for bus fare & a place to stay."

She placed $$300 in Wolfwood's hand.

"Thank you for the rations but I can't take this much money from you. I . . ."

Izy placed a finger on Wolfwood's lips to tell him to be quiet. She took the money & placed it in his pocket.

"Take it. You & Vash haven't got a penny on either of you."

Wolfwood smiled & held her hand. "Thank you, Izy."

"Hey, Wolfwood! Dom taught me how to play the guitar. Listen!"

He held the guitar at the ready & placed his left hand fingers on the frets. He strummed the strings & produced a chord.

"Not bad, Vash," Wolfwood said. "Ready to go?"

Vash nodded his head. "Yep!"

Dominguez got up. "Come on, Vash. Let's wait for them out side."

"What for?"

"Don't argue."

"Fine."

Izy laughed & shook her head. "Vash is such a doofus."

"Yeah, he is. That's what I gotta deal with for the rest of the trip, too."

They stood there looking at each other for a while. First with happy expressions then Izy's changed into a sad one.

"I'll miss you guys. Have a safe journey, OK?"

Wolfwood nodded his head & bent down to give her a kiss goodbye. He hesitated for a moment but Izy broke through that hesitation. They were together briefly.

Wolfwood looked crestfallen & Izy sad. "Please," Wolfwood said. "Be safe. I'd imagine Knives will try to come back for you, so . . . keep an eye out, OK?"

"I will. You keep an eye out, too. This won't be the last time Knives tries to kill Vash."

"Well . . . goodbye, Izy."

"It's not goodbye. We'll meet again . . . hopefully. Oh! Before you go!"

She ran to the kitchen & opened up a top cabinet. She pulled out a small red box & ran back to Wolfwood.

"I find that the things in this box can come in very handy for finding out information. There's a truth serum in there & some other nifty poisons, too."

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow at her.

"They don't call me Lady Poison for nothing, you know. Please, take it."

Wolfwood took the box & opened the lid. Inside were several small vials with labels on them. There was also another small box inside.

"What's this?" he asked.

He opened the box & found a silver ring inside. It had a single ruby imbedded in a small cross.

"It always brought me good luck. I thought you might need it."

He smiled. "Thanks. We'll meet again," he said as he walked out the door.

Izy ran to the door to watch the duo walk off, away from her house & away from the city of May. Away from Isabel, the planted angel.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it! And I hope you learned a little bit. You know, about guns & Spanish & how good they mix! - Well, I like guns. Send me some replies & tell me whether or not I should write another one, OK?

Oh, gee. I bet the Knives fan club is gonna bombard me with hate mail saying things like, "How dare you make Knives look so bad!" and, "That witch Isabel needs to shut up! NO ONE spits at MY man!" . . . Believe it or not, I've heard people talk like that. It's cool what happens in the last episode, though. Vash finally realizes that it's not best to take Ren's whole "DON'T KILL" thing so seriously.

I spaced out so many things to try & make it easier on the eyes so when you read it, you won't get so much of a headache. I hope it worked. ' You know, originally, Isabel's name was going to be Isabella but then I decided Isabel was more Hispanic so I changed it.

If I missed a couple or if you see any typos, please tell me. I type so fast that typos happen to pop up a lot. Thank goodness for Microsoft Word Spell Check, eh? Again, I hope you enjoyed this epic thriller! (Well, I tried to make it an epic thriller so don't hate me if it stinks.)

Your faithful writer/comic artist, gametaken. 3 Mow! Mowser says hi! 3

P.S. Mowser's my imaginary fairy cat with delusions of grandeur. ' 3 MOW!


End file.
